


A Song of Our Love & Dreams Far Above

by Nopperabou



Series: Sing With Me [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Spoilers For Azura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nopperabou/pseuds/Nopperabou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You hear a soft voice from the peach tree, surrounded by purity.</p><p>Please leave a comment or critique. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Insomnia

_You are the light of my life, destined to be_  
_Far beyond the veil so out of reach_  
_And though your heart will not beat, still as a stone_  
_Come to me all alone_

  
Sakura and him had fallen asleep again. Kaze smiled and began to pick the peaches around them. They'd passed out under the tree, behind the trunk, after a long night of battling Faceless invaders.

Their chests rose and fell, gripping each other closely, royal hand fallen on his face and stuck in mid-stroke. It made a touching scene. They would wake up soon, but the pair would remain for a long spell. Sakura would press herself into his neck and breathe softly, and he would whisper romantic quips into her ear, both half asleep.

Before long, the pair could be found dozing everywhere, from a quiet crook to a noisy cranny. You walked in on them in the hot springs once, asleep. It got to the point where they couldn't sleep apart, but were nearly always dreaming.

Then it happened- quietly, when no one was looking. Sakura grew, and gave birth to a princess whose beauty would rival her own. The plaza was filled with a vibrant celebration, firecrackers popping through the streets, but the smiling parents spent it the boughs of a distant tree, fingers, eyes and lips locked.

That was three weeks ago. Sakura has been up since last Monday.

You don't know what to do.


	2. Nightlight

~~~~_Under god's light, my heart shines so bright_  
_By lamplight I follow you into the night_  
_My heart aches, yours does too_  
_I know our love is true_

Sakura seemed like she'd getting better.

She'd taken up hobbies, for one. She visited Lilith often, and often took up singing lessons from Shigure. Azura'a been chatting with her, and her mood's improved, if just a little.

...She grabbed an Einherjar a few weeks ago. You didn't notice it immediately, but you managed the shop once. You took count of the inventory, and one was missing, stolen and squirreled away.

She'd been able to sleep. Not soundly, but it was sleep.

You didn't say anything.

You wonder if that was a mistake.


End file.
